Seth
Seth, also known as the Beast and the Father of Werewolves, is the progenitor of the werewolf race. He is the son of Adam and Eve, and the younger brother to Cain and Abel. He was transformed into the first werewolf as a curse cast upon him by the Archangel Michael, for the crime of attempting to murder his brother, Cain. Biography Early Life Seth was the third and youngest son of Adam and Eve. By the time of his birth, Seth's family had found a home by what would become Lake Zurich, in modern day Switzerland. At the time they lived there, it was inhabited by plenty of wild game, and thusly, he did not experience as much of a struggle for survival as his brothers did. At the age of nine, Seth located a Fey Crossing which allowed him to move into the Fae Realms, a fact which he kept secret from his family. However, he was discovered by his brother Abel, and after a good deal of pleading, Seth swore his brother to secrecy. Seth would make many crossings into the Feywild, and in his meetings with local faeries, he would grain a great deal of magical skill, which one day, he would use in an attempt to murder his eldest brother, Cain. The Murder of Abel When Seth was in his late teens, Cain murdered his brother Abel, due to the fact that the Archangel Lucifer was planning on transforming him into a demon. Enraged at Cain's horrific act, Seth used his magical knowledge to transform himself into a powerful, wolf-like monster in order to attempt to kill Cain himself. Unfortunately for him, however, Cain still had the favor of the Archangel Michael, who, as a punishment for Seth giving in to his bestial instincts, cursed Seth to live as a beast for all eternity, transforming him into the first werewolf. Prehistory - Present After being transformed into a werewolf, Seth found that unlike his sterile brother, he could still have children. However, as the years wore on, Seth discovered that he had ceased aging upon reaching physical maturity, and while his children aged at half the speed of normal humans, they would still die. To his horror, Seth found himself outliving his children, and his children's children, and their children after them. For thousands of years, Seth would do his best to avoid falling in love, knowing it would only cause him pain. Despite this, he could not help repeatedly succumbing to the pull of romance, and eventually, resigned himself to it, resolving to cherish the time with every family he ever made, and as a result, spreading lycanthropy across the globe. Recently, while he was living under the name Marcus, Seth's current lover, her father, and their newborn son were all killed when a warlock hunter named North gassed the apartment complex they were living in, killing them and all the human residents. Seth, who had been out buying groceries at the time, returned to find his family dead. Enraged that someone would be so zealous as to murder an infant, Seth tracked down and brutally killed North, before beginning a murder spree that included hunters all along the Eastern Coast of the United States. The numerous violent killings attracted the attention of Chad Telvarie, the legendary hunter, who Seth had earlier contacted after finding his number in the contacts of North's phone. Chad, along with .]] fellow veteran hunter, Arthur Boseman, and rookie, Wynn Edison, set a trap for Seth that would surely have killed any ordinary werewolf. However, with Seth's immense power and resistance to werewolf weaknesses, he was able to easily withstand the trap, easily dispatching Boseman with a blow that sent him into a coma. Chad's courage and refusal to abandon his friend despite insurmountable odds earned Seth's respect, and thusly, instead of killing him, Chad was bitten, transforming him into a First Generation Werewolf. Immediately after, Seth left, allowing the full moon to initiate the Change, and initiating the legendary hunter's life as a werewolf. Physical Appearance Seth stands at 6'2'' in height, and is powerfully muscled, with jet black hair, and a handsome face possessing full cheeks, and sparkling blue eyes. However, when angered, his irises glow a bright red. Seth is the only werewolf with eyes of this color. In his werewolf form, Seth's red eyes are constantly active, and he possesses black fur. Personality Years of pain have caused Seth to develop a rather reserved personality. He is generally rather gruff, as a way to repulse people from befriending him, in order to spare himself the pain of watching loved ones die. However, when Seth does come to care for someone, he does so deeply, experience having taught him that life is incredibly short, and that life should be treasured for every moment one still has it. Seth also abhors lies of all sorts, and is incredibly honest. Furthermore, he is immensely loyal to those who have earned his trust and friendship, and will go out of his way to assist them if they are in need. Powers As the first and most powerful werewolf, Seth possesses powers far beyond any of his descendants. Human Form Super Strength: While in his human form, Seth possesses strength greater than a transformed werewolf, and even a Firstborn vampire, being able to easily puncture and rip apart reinforced steel. However, his strength is inferior to that of his brother, Cain. Super Speed: While in human form, Seth is capable of reaching speeds slightly over Mach 1. His extreme speed allows him to dodge bullets without difficulty. Despite his extreme speed, he is slower than Cain, his brother. Super Durability: While in human form, Seth is practically invulnerable to most conventional attacks not made with silver, with magic being required to damage him. Healing Factor: Seth's regenerative abilities surpass those of any werewolf, being slightly below those of his brother, Cain. Like his brother, Seth is able to recover from being disintegrated. Super Stamina: Similar to his brother Cain, Seth possesses unlimited stamina, and will not tire. While he will experience hunger and thirst, neglecting to satisfy his desire for food and water will not weaken him in any way. Super Senses: Seth's superhuman senses encompass all occurrences with a few miles of his presence. intuitive Lie Detection: Seth's innate ability to detect lies being told does not require the lies being told to him directly. Instead, Seth is able to detect any lies told within a one mile radius of himself. Emotional Detection: Seth's ability to detect the emotions of others extends to within several miles of him. Werewolf Sense Manipulation: Due to his status as the Alpha werewolf, Seth is able to manipulate and alter the senses of other werewolves. If he so desires, he can render any lies he tells undetectable, and mask his presence so that other werewolves are unable to detect him by scent. Alpha Command: As the Alpha werewolf, Seth is able to force any other werewolves to follow his orders. Aconite Immunity: Seth is immune to the corrosive and toxic effects of aconite. Silver Resistance: While silver is able to damage Seth, it is far less effective against him than his descendants. Transformation Control: Unlike most other werewolves, Seth is able to transform into his wolf form at will. Wolf Form Intelligence Retention: Unlike all other werewolves, Seth retains his intelligence when transformed. However, he is slightly more feral and violent than normal. Super Strength: When transformed, Seth's strength increases so that he is more powerful than his brother, Cain. Super Speed: After transforming, Seth's speed enables him to move at speeds of nearly Mach 4, which exceeds even that of Cain, his brother. Super Durability: Once he has completed his transformations, Seth's already astronomical durability increases so that he is utterly invulnerable to anything less than powerful magic or attacks from beings with power around the level of himself, such as Cain. Skills Skilled Combatant: Due to his many years of existence, Seth has gotten into his fair share of battles, which results in him being quite the skilled fighter. However, he often relies on his raw power to defeat his enemies. Leadership: Seth is a brilliant leader, able to inspire loyalty and courage in his followers through his honesty, loyalty, and courage. Trivia